


Poem: That night. (Darla's pov.)

by Gigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll pull him under<br/>like a demon she drinks of him.<br/>Tasting years of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: That night. (Darla's pov.)

Eyes closed,  
not so scared.  
There is a beat.  
It's driving him.  
Moving the world to screams.

White flames press  
to his skin.  
He's falling faster.  
His lungs trying to hard.  
But air doesn't press  
While she careless.

She'll pull him under  
like a demon she drinks of him.  
Tasting years of life.

Childhood melted to manhood.  
It's a crazy dance.  
Done in darkness

He's giving it all away.  
Un-knowing the price he'll  
pay.

An Alley way.  
A lock of his hair twisted  
in her finger tips.  
Lies upon her lips.

Like a babe at the breast  
he feasts of the darkness.  
Taste ever so sweet,  
sin complete.

A smile resting upon  
her angelic lips,  
now bath with blood.  
A name for him she speaks.

There is no beat.  
There in the alleyway.  
No sounds of life.  
No death of decay.

He is her's.  
She doesn't know  
the price she'll pay.  
For this darling boy.


End file.
